


Untold Stories

by ChubbyBunny28



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBunny28/pseuds/ChubbyBunny28
Summary: Evillustrator through Adrien point of view, and some more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back at it again!

The pages of Nathanaels sketchbook was laid out openly on the floor for all to see. 

To add to that, Chloe told the whole class what he had drawn.

'Poor Nathanael.' Adrien thought, 'It would be like the class looked through my search history.' He thought of all the times he looked up Ladybug just to look at her face.

"Give me that!" Nathanael growled, as he ripped the sketchbook from Chloe's hands.

"That's enough! Nathanael, go!" The teacher yelled.

When Nathanael ran out the door, the class went back to normal mostly.

"The next particle presentation group is Nino, Adrien, and Alya-" The teacher continued. 

"Yes!" Adrien quietly cheered with Nino as they high fived. 'Score!'

"-and then Sabrina, Chloe and Marinette." The teacher went on. 

Later, in the library, Chloe was making a ruckus about something.

'How bothersome.' Adrien thought. 'Can't one look through books in peace without Chloe screaming in someones face?!'

"Uhh, excuse me! You are trying to steal my best friend with homework!" Chloe yelled.

Suddenly, a few consecutive thumps could be heard throughout the library.

"Ahh! My hair!" Chloe cried. Just as suprisingly, a giant hair dryer showed up and started to chase Chloe.

'What the-' Adrien thought as the ran off to turn into Chat Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol jk it's today

"Run and hide!" Ladybug yelled at Chloe, as she rides the hair dryer.

"I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation!" Chat Noir pawed at the struggling Ladybug. 'That's 3 puns in one, I'm so fucking brilliant!' he thought.

"Less puns, more action!" Ladybug said as she struggled against the hair dryer.

'Not even giving a pun back? How rude!' Chat thought as he attempted to bring down his staff on the hair dryer, but missing entirely.

Chat Noir tried to hit it, but it disappeared. Chat's ear pick up a faint scratching sound and turned to look at probably the most beautiful piece of art he's seen. 

The eyes, dark deep blue. They entranced him to worlds end, they were so deep he felt as if he can drown in them. Pastey skin, tinged with purple, it matched his gorgeous eyes. His hair, fiery red, slowly transitioning into black. His slim frame, with elegant black and white stripes, legs, accenting from black to orange.

"Eh, um.. He looks sketchy." Chat said snapping back to focus. He jumped up to stop the colorful culprit, but the splash of color started to run, then took a glance at Chat. Chats heart skipped a beat, as he then tried to chase after the being, not to catch him, but to meet him.

The purple tinged boy's dark blue eyes looked from Chat, to his surroundings, to the drawing tablet on his arm. The cat was about to reach him when a rectangular forcefield stopped them.

He tripped, but when he looked up, the boy was gone.

"Where is he?" Ladybug asked no one.

"I don't know but he sure has a was of illustrating his point." Chat said, not only in the drawing point of view. The artist's eyes always seemed to tell him what he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the whole thing figured out guys, don't worry, I got a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get this out of the way.

"Seems this Evillustrator is targeting you specifically, Chloe." Chat Noir said, "Any idea why?" he continued. Personally Chat could think of a million reasons, but maybe Chloe was going to say something useful for once.

"No, everyone _adores_ me!" Chloe said obnoxiously.

'When did I ever think Chloe was going to say something useful?' Chat thought.

"Yeah, because you're so adorable." Ladybug replies sarcastically.

"Yes! Ladybug just said I'm adorable!" Chloe replied. 'She can't even identify sarcasm.' Chat thought. As she ran to Ladybug holding her phone.

"I totally need a picture with the two of us, together!" Chloe said, oblivious to Ladybugs unamused look on her face.

"That was unpleasant." Ladybug shuddered as she walked away after Chloe took a picture with her.

'Poor Ladybug.' Chat thought.

"I look great, as usual, but your smile is a little wonky." Chloe said as she ran back to Ladybug. "Lets take another!" She stated. 

"Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy." Ladybug said walking away.

Chat giggled. "Looks like someones got a fan!" he said. He knew how it felt. He was Adrien Agreste after all.

"Yeah, great." Ladybug said angrily.

"What's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on you have to admit having this girl worship you is a bit awesome." Even though the fans are a little annoying, they give him a sense of pride.

Ladybug picked up a piece of paper, "Uh, seriously? I'm over this let's go!"

"Are you kidding? What if the Evillustrator attacks her again?" Chat said, though his plan was to fight the Evillustrator, take let Ladybug protect Chloe and take care of the akuma, then be the boys hero when he wakes up. The Evillustrator looks dashing as a villain, imagine what he'd look like as a civilian!

"Fine!" Ladybug says, "You stay! Later!" she says.

"What do you mean, later?" Chat shouts. At this point Ladybugs just being a jerk.

"I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, so you don't need me," Ladybug takes out her yoyo. "So, later!" She yells as she swings away.

"Ahhh! Ladybug! Text me, okay?!" Chloe shouts from the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual stuff is next.


	4. Chapter 4

As Chat went back inside, he started to think about the evil artist. He thought about the beautiful features, his expressive face. 

'Such spirit.' Chat thought. He looked so angry, but the Evillustrator managed to make that look good too. Then more questions sprouted. 'Why was he so mad? Is it because of Chloe?' He looked at the obliviously obnoxious girl. 'Probably.'

Chat decided to think deeper. 'Who did Chloe piss off the most today?' He remembers the pages of Nathanaels sketchbook. 'Nathanael. Definitely him.' 

'Nathanael, huh?' Chat thought. He thought about his clear, bright blue eyes, that contrasted to his alter-egos deep blue ones. He thought about Nathanael's kind personality, and the Evillustrators agressive ones. Chat took a liking to both, actually. The warm Nathanael and the flaming Evillustrator.

"Uh, Sabrinas so selfish making me do that project by myself! Wait- Chat Noir! Are you an good at particle physics?" Chloe cooed.

"Oh! Uh, this cats got particle physics in the bag!" Chat replied.

"Ah great! Sit kitty!" Chloe said as she ushered Chat to her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCONTINUED - Sorry :(((

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going yet, so next ones either coming tommorow or next week.


End file.
